In The Way
by steff218
Summary: The King of Iron Fist Tournament Six is here and Hwoarang finally has a new target... sort of. He took the loss to Devil Jin pretty hard and is planning on going further than just defeating him... But what happens when Asuka Kazama gets in the way.


In the way

Summary: It is now the King of Iron Fist tournament Six and Hwoarang finally has a new target to defeat... sort of. He didnt take the loss to Devil Jin well and is not only planning on defeating him. He's even considering killing Jin for almost killing him... But what happens when Asuka Kazama gets in the way. HwoarangxAsuka

Note: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

After making it to the adress that was said in the inventation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament Six, Asuka found herself outside a large building that belonged to the Mishima Zaibotzu. Walking to the entrance, she was halted by the man standing infront of it.

"Name?" he demanded.

"Huh?" she asked not ready for the question.

"I need your name miss."

"Oh, uh Asuka Kazama." she answered. The man began scanning threw a clip-board he carried in his left arm.

"Welcome to the KOIF tournament six miss Kazama." He said after checking off her name and moving to the side.

"Uh thanks." she said before entering.

After a few moments and checking off acouple of more names, the man caught sight of a red headed-man walking in his direction.

"Name?" he demanded when the stranger reached him.

"Hwoarang." he answered. The man again checked off the name and moved to the side. He felt that the red-head was up to something so he decided to warn him.

"Might I remind you sir, if you plan on fighting you'll have to wait till the tournament starts. you are'nt gonna start anything in there are you?

"No. like you said I'll save it for the tournament." He lied entering the building._ 'Fuck the tournament. I'm kickin his ass here.'_ hwoarang thought. He didnt take loosing to Devil Jin very well: feeling that Jin was being a sore loser and taking it too far after putting him in the hospital. _The nurse even told me I almost died and I was lucky to get their so quickly. I always thought it was sort of a game between us two, one that I took more seriously of course. hey It's not like I had anything else to do. But now it's different. I heard that all you have to do is get Jin mad enough and he'll change into that... what ever the fuck it is. I plan on beating the hell out of that monster until he's almost dead... and maybe even further._

When inside Asuka saw that there were many people already here. Some were reporters and photographer but mostly, the other fighters. Not really knowing what to do next, she sat down in one of the back empty tables. '_I cant see Jin anywhere.' _she thought, peering threw the crowds. She may have just learned that Jin was her cousin but she didnt falter over it. _After all I dont know much about him even though I did get to talk to him in the last tournament. He seemed a little anti-social and was actually a nice guy. But from the looks of what he's done lately, he doesnt exactly seem nice anymore._

"Excuse me... but are Asuka Kazama?" came a females voice from behind her.

"Y-yeah." she said after turning around. "Do I know you?

"No. My name is Julia Chang." she introduced herself with a hand shake. "I saw your name on the fighters list and... do you, by any chance, know who Jin Kazama is?" she asked sitting down.

"Yeah. I just found out he's related to me." she answered. "It's alittle hard to explain. I'm actually here to find him.

"I am too.

"Are you here to arrest him too?"

"No, But it's sort of a long story."

"Its not like we have anything else to do"

"I dont think you'll believe me anyway."

"Try me."

"Okay." She sighed. "Do you know who Kazuya Mishima is?"

"No." Julia went on explaining about Kazuya being Jins father and their hatred for one another. How she was told of a premonition that if the two would engage in combat, it would bring about the resurrection of some sort of demon from hell. "...Wow." was all Asuka could say.

"Yeah." Julia concurred. "I know alot of this sounds crazy but do you think you can help me?"

"And why did you believe that?" Asuka asked, ignoring the question and clearly not believing what she was told.

"Well, I was told that Kazuya is able to change into some sort of demon and that Jin formed into some kind of monster in the last tournament and almost killed another fighter."

"Who's the other fighter?"

"Why do you want to know who the other fighter was?"

"Because we could ask him or her if it's true."

"So... you'll help me?"

"If you tell me the name."

"His name is Hwoarang. And believe me you wouldn't want to meet him."

"Why is that?"

"Simply because he's an asshole... a major asshole."

"Do you think he'll be here?"

"Oh, he'll definitely be here and try to get his payback on Jin. Thats another problem."

"Why?"

"The premonition didnt say this but it's just a gut felling: I believe that Jin and Kazuya will have to fight when they change into those demons to make the premonition come true. And if Hwoarang made Jin change into that thing before, he could do it again."

"So your saying you want to keep this Hwoarang guy away from Jin?"

"Yeah I guess." Julia comfirmed. She then caught sight of red at the corner of her eye. "There he is!" she whispered to Asuka.

"Who?" Asuka asked looking in the direction Julia was facing.

"Hwoarang."

"Where?"

"The one with the red hair." Asuka locked her gaze on Hwoarang who was only about twenty feet away stuffing food into his mouth on the refreashments table.

"Him?" she asked with a slight laugh. Julia nodded. "...Then let's see if what happened was true." she said getting up and walking in Hwoarangs direction with Julia following behind her.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlmen!" the announcer greeted into the mic from the stage. This stopped asuka and Julia from moving and Hwoarang to stop eating. The stage was ten feet tall, to high for anyone to reach. With everyone attention towards him, the announcer went on. "And welcome to the King of Iron Fist tournament six! We will announce the beginning matches shortly but first I must remind you that every fighter will be given a key and a room number. There you'll be staying until you are eliminated or complete the tournament. The man anouncing the first matches is, The winner of the king of Iron Fist tournament 5 and CEO of the Mishima Zaibotsu, Jin Kazama!" Jin stepped forward wearing his suit.

"Jin." said Asuka. She then turned her head back to Hwoarangs direction to see no one there. "...Hey, where'd he go?"

"Who?" asked Julia turning back to Asuka, then realized who she meant. "Shit!" she hissed.

"Before I announce the beginning matches I will first say that they all begin starting tomorrow" Jin informed into the mic snapping Asukas and Julias attention back to the stage. "Now there will be 3 fights for tomorrow. The first fight, scheduled at two o'clock p.m., will be..." he paused looking down at the paper. "Paul Pheonix versus Yoshimitsu." He informed looking back up. "Good luck to both fighters. The next match, beginning at Four o'clock p.m. wil-"

"Kazama!" Jin was cut off by a voice to the left. He turned to see his Rival Hwoarang. "What do you say we give 'em a fight right here, right now?" Hwoarang glared with the crowds attention now on him. Returning the glare, Jin did not respond but motioned his body to the left and was now fully facing Hwoarang. He attempted to take a step forward.

"Dont do it Sir." one of Jins hench-men said grabbing his left shoulder causing him to stop. "If you fight him now the other fighter will want a peice of you also. You have to go along with the tournaments rules." He informed. Jin concurred by placing his foot back to where it originally was. Hwoarang deepend his glare and attempted to move forward but halted after feeling pressure on the back of his head.

"Take another step, and it'll be your last." the voice of Nina Williams came from behind him. He then slowly put up both of his hands as if indecating that he surrendered.

"Hwoarang!" called baek Doo San from within the crowd. Nina turned her head to the direction of the voice which Hwoarang took advantage of by snapping his head to the right and grabbing the gun with both hands. Nina was caught off guard as Hwoarang threw her, by the hand that carried the gun, off stage. Hwoarang managed to get the gun out of Ninas grasp before letting go making her land into the audience. He then quickly pointed the gun at Jin. This made some of the audience gasp in fear.

"Jin!" Asuka yelled attempting to run forward but was stopped by Julia grabbing her arm.

"Dont!" Julia said.

"What do you mean dont!"

"If we fight we'll be kicked out. We have to let the zaibotsu take care of this." she informed. Asuka was about to argue but was cut off by Jin speaking and turned her attention back to the stage.

"Fine then! If you want to fight me that bad then come on!" Jin spat going into his fighting stance. Hwoarang gave a small laugh with his trade mark smirk.

"I dont want to fight you. I already kicked your ass. It's that ugly ass thing inside of you that I want a peice of." he explained. Jin was confused for a few second but soon realized what his rival meant. But he couldn't risk changing into Devil Jin. He may have been able to control it better now but if he did change he doesnt know how long he'll be that thing. It could be for months for all he knew.

"...No." he answered easing his fighting stance. Hwoarang, however, expected this answer and decided to get Jin heated.

"No?" Hwoarang asked before fiering the gun that caused yelps and screams from most of the crowd. Asuka and Julia looked in horror seeing Jin wince in pain while gripping his left arm. "How about now?" Jin then shot his head up glaring at hwoarang while a tattoo began to form on his head. Hwoarang who knew what this meant smirked wider. "That's it. Let the demon out." Before Jin could go any further with the transformation, Tekken Forces came busting threw the entrance. "Shit!" Hwoarang hissed. "The next time you wont be so lucky." he said to Jin before jumping off stage and running towards a window. He shot the window twice causing it to shatter and jumping right through it.

"Are you okay sir?" the man asked from behind Jin.

"I'm fine." he assured after calming down.

"Okay, who the fuck was that?" Nina asked finally making it on the stage.

"...An old friend." Jin answered.

"What kind of "old friend" shoots you in the fucking arm?"

"The kind you almost kill." Jin muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. oh, and I'm fine. Thanks for getting here so quickly." he said sarcaticly, changing the subject.

"The crowd was a bitch to get threw." she countered. "and I would've got here quicker if you didnt make the stage so damn tall."

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell the audience that we'll continue this tomorrow. I need to clear my mind." he said walking away but stopped when Nina asked another question.

"What about your little friend?"

"...If he shows up again, let him stay. I'm not through with him." He informed before disappearing.

"woah..." julia said. "I knew that Jin and Hwoarang had bad blood but... I never expected Hwoarang to go that far." she informed to Asuka who was just happy that Jin was okay. Her mind then averted to Hwoarang.

"...That bastard is gonna pay for what he did!" she hissed clenching her fists.

* * *


End file.
